Crimes
From the ''Harmonium's Quick Excerpt Interpretation of Sigil's Laws, ''also available here: http://z13.invisionfree.com/nwn2planescape/index.php?showtopic=7431 Felonies Felonies are crimes of the highest nature, ones that are generally punished by high fines, an extended time in jail, or the death penalty, in severe cases. Generally, those that commit felonies are sent to trial. Crime Spree: A crime spree is defined as the commission of two or more indictable offenses in the same case. Disobeying Banishment Orders: Entering Sigil while under an Order of Banishment, whether temporary or permanent, is grounds for a felony. Murder: Murder is defined as taking a life or destruction of a sentient creation or manifestation with deliberation, with premeditation, or with a clear intent. Rape: Rape is defined as the unlawful compelling of another sentient being through force, coercion, or duress to engage in fornication; or to commit battery upon another sentient being in a manner involving reproductive organs. Treason: Treason is defined as any action taken against Sigil's protectors, the Harmonium, or their official allies that acts to, or attempts to act to, overthrow the Harmonium collectively or any of its official actors, including but not limited to assassinations, espionage, demolition of official property, and conspiracy. Whether the action was successful or attempted does not affect the charge or punishment. 'Kidnapping: ' Kidnapping is defined as unlawfully seizing and carrying away a person by force or Fraud, or seizing and detaining a person against his or her will with an intent to carry that person away at a later time. Indictable Offenses Indictable Offenses are crimes of a severe nature, ones that are punishable by moderate fines or a time in jail. Those that commit indictable offenses are allowed a trial. 'Assault: '''Assault is defined as an unwanted attempt to deliver physical or concrete mental harm to an individual. This can be done via weapons, spells and so on. '''Association: '''Association is taking part in crimes, while not being the main culprit, or assisting deliberately in a criminal activity. '''Destruction of Property: '''Destruction of property is defined as rendering another's property unusable, or incurring on another person a cost to have the property repaired. '''Domination: '''Domination is an attempt to remove the free will of an individual, without legal permit or consent of the free willed individual in question. '''Manslaughter: '''Manslaughter is defined as taking the life or destruction of a sentient creation or manifestation, without intent or deliberation, generally done accidentally. '''Misleading the Authorities: '''Attempts to lie, give misleading information, or invalid calls may be considered misleading the authorities. '''Impersonating Sigil Officials: ' Falsely portraying oneself as any member of the recognized factions of Sigil, whether the attempt is to assert their authority to commit a crime or not. 'Resisting Arrest: '''Resisting arrest is defined as not complying with an officer of the Harmonium by physically resisting the arrest or otherwise hampering the offical's ability to make the arrest. '''Stalking: '''Stalking is defined as the intentional and deliberate following of another individual for a prolonged amount of time with the intent to later commit any other crime. '''Spying: '''Illegal disrespect of privacy by observing bashers or cutters within their private locations. '''Taking Bribes: '''Official taking bribes in any form or shape and allowing such to actively affect to conducting duty. '''Theft: '''Theft is defined as the taking of another's property without permission and with intent to deprive the true owner of their property, permanently or temporarily. '''Trespassing: '''Traveling, breaking in, hiding or otherwise entering or remaining within private territory without permission from residents. Summary Offenses ''Summary Offenses are crimes of a minor nature, ones that are generally punished by fines. No court hearing is required. '''Dangerous Behavior: '''Dangerous behavior is defined as harassment, frightening or imposing upon cagers, and potential endangering of life or property. '''Disrupting the Peace: '''Disrupting the peace is defined as any act which serves to cause chaos among the populous, promote lawlessness, or otherwise interfere with other citizens of Sigil. '''Failure to Comply With a Lawful Order: '''Failure to comply with a lawful order is defined as not following any lawful order given by an official of the Harmonium. '''Lewd Acts In Public: '''Performing lewd acts in public is defined as any indecent exposure of body parts involved in fornication or arousal, or performing such fornication in public. '''Unauthorized use of Magic: '''Unauthorized use of magic is defined as casting any harmful spell from any source (including divine, eldritch, or arcane) within the city of Sigil without permission from an officer, written or verbal. '''Wielding of Weapons in Public: '''Wielding of weapons in public is defined as displaying a weapon or having it out of its sheathe, holster, or peaceknot in public, even if not in a threatening manner, except for cleaning and maintenance. Officials of the Harmonium are excluded. Category:City of Sigil